


黄梅

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 接破冰和火锅，有设定变动





	1. Chapter 1

李飞先去行政那里销假，把心理医生给他开的证明递上去。到回了办公室，看到自己的桌子被同事擦得很干净。同事是新调来的。整个东山分局都经了一遭大换血。

新来的同事也认得他，说：“队长找你。”

李飞还没走到办公室门口，电话响了。他看了一眼，没立刻接，电话又响了两声，他才接起来。

电话那头说：“喂。”

李飞应：“民叔。”

“你们队长跟你说了吗？”

李飞没吱声。

“出去散散心也好。”李维民说，“我这儿还忙。想好了去哪儿，跟我说一声。”

行政干脆就不给他销假了，还又多批了几天。李飞拿手机搜了半天，捡着一个人少的地方，看也没看得多清楚，匆匆忙忙订了住宿买了票。

飞机从广州起飞，落地之后转大巴，大巴换小巴，车子吭哧吭哧在山林田野里面兜转了大半天，眼看终于要到了。李飞抱着包跟着车子颠，手里手机上的地图定位也跟着颠得乱跑。据说是梅雨季，太潮湿，外地的号码信号都不大好。

远远地能看见房子的轮廓，在绵延的山的下面，一蓬又一蓬的树上面。司机用土话喊了一遍，用掺和了土话口音的普通话又喊了一遍。

“有没有下的？”

李飞蹭地站起来。差点撞到头。他一边颠着一边走到最前面的驾驶座那里，说：“这就到了？”

那是个镇，进镇要专门拐到岔路上，之后再专门拐出来。司机瞥了他一眼，看到他人高马大，语气也变得柔和了：“反正不远，你自己走嘛。”

满车本地人，一个一个抬头看着他。

李飞点点头。车子停下，车门刷地滑开，他跳下去，车门闭上之后车子就跑走了。

只他一个人，抬头往镇上看，越过一重一重满得挤到了路上来的树冠，看见高高矮矮的房子，中间分开了路。

他往路上走去。

镇的最外围是一片空地，旁边竖着牌子，应当就是车站，看起来颇荒凉。没往里走多久就繁华起来。最高的楼有四层高，不过最顶上那层是加盖的。沿街一律是新修起来，一看就统一过样式的白屋灰瓦，有的在灰色的檐口下面挂了红色的灯笼，不过看起来不像是招徕客人，倒像哪个年节挂上去，从此就忘了摘下来。

也没什么客人。约摸是下午四点半，街上连个走路的人影都没有。跑过去一条狗，也是耷拉着舌头缺乏精神。雨虽然没有下，水分已经满满地占在每一个空气的分子里，连李飞都觉得闷，抬手擦了擦额头的汗。

拐了一个弯，他忽然看到了一个人。

这人拿着一张东西往路边的电线杆上贴。后面又追过来一个骑自行车的人，后来的人把这个人一把揪住，骂了一句。这人挣了挣，也骂回去，骂的话李飞听懂了。

“我姑娘丢了，我来找我姑娘，警察还不让我找我姑娘？”

骑自行车的人穿着民警的衣服，揪着这人不放，顺手把他贴在电线杆上的纸也撕下来，上面依稀是四个人。

民警的口音很重：“你莫要闹，说了你姑娘在哪里丢的你到哪里去报案去，你乱贴损坏公共财物，莫要逼我把你抓到起！”

说罢他一放手，手里的人一猫腰溜了。

民警还骂骂咧咧的，把掉在地上的那些纸捡起来，又扶起了倒在一边的自行车，这才看到李飞。

民警有点不好意思：“来旅游的？”

李飞点头：“麻烦您，问个路。”

他把自己存在手机里的截图给民警看。民警一看就认得：“老郑那里啊。”

又说：“他家有点远，你等着，我给你找个车子。”

也不管李飞说什么，他从怀里掏出一个样式颇老的翻盖手机，看着像小灵通。李飞都七八年没见过人用小灵通了。

民警打了三两个电话，将自行车的龙头靠在身上，给他指路。

让他去哪个路口，在那里等着。李飞照做，过了一会有一辆皮卡开过来，后车斗里也没装什么，到了近前停下来，车门冲着他打开。

李飞攀了上去。司机姓卢，五十来岁，不多话，把车往山上开。柏油路只到半山腰，然后就又往下拐了。老卢把他放下来，上山的路只有一条，也不需要老卢指给他。

老卢还是说了几句话：“你往上走，走半个小时就到了，天黑之前一定能到。”

然后皮卡突突突地喷着黑烟走了。轮子碾过不平的柏油路面的声音不多久就听不清了，被惊动的鸟叫了一两声，也是闷在树林里的。

镇子被围在群山中间，进出只一条路。李飞脚下的这条也只不过绕过山到背后的那个村子里去。他这才发现山这么多，往左也是，往右也是，不知道哪里才是尽头。山上的树更多，而且正是枝叶茂密的时候，树枝叉在一起，树叶叠着树叶，连天都看不到，唯独漏下一丝两缕阳光，也被一层一层压住彼此的叶子尽数吸收。但树林并不昏暗，尤其他站在路边，靠外，一片片树叶都是新鲜油亮，满眼浓烈的绿，映在他的眼睛上，把他的视网膜占据了，像他要是敢闭眼睛就会被这片绿把眼珠子吃了去。

他向山上走，看见高树、矮树，听见鸟叫，虽然见不到天，仍能感觉到光线的变化，逐渐落去的太阳投下的苍凉的红色，也不能染花这山上的绿半分。

太阳还没有落山，他走到了自己订的民宿。

这间屋子也没有修在山顶上，也只能算半山腰。背后靠着山壁，夹着院子，种了菜，前头也有个院子，平些，大些，没有被树埋起来，露出来房子灰瓦的顶。

房子也是灰顶白墙，木头门，铝合金窗户，和网站的其他推荐比起来没有什么吸引力。

李飞就是看中了这一点。

他走上去敲门，手还没有碰到门，门就开了。

从里面冒出来的人却不大像是老郑。

他太年轻了，比李飞更年轻，剃了一个寸头，两鬓更加地剃薄，穿一件黑背心，有一条手臂是连到背上的整片花臂。

他说：“你没收到短信？”

李飞被他抢了问话的先机，没来得及回答，他又说：“哦，信号不好。”

说着，往后退了一步，侧身让出个空让李飞进去。

李飞没动，踌躇了一下，还是进去了。

他问：“老郑呢？”

那人站直了腰，比李飞矮一个头不到。他说：“老郑收拾屋子跌了一跤，腰疼，被他女儿接到省城看病去了。他给你发了短信，你没看见。”

“哦。”李飞有些尴尬了，“那我……”

这人倒没什么反应：“要走也明天再走吧，山上没灯，晚上不能走路。”

他对李飞自我介绍：“我是帮老郑看屋子的，我叫猴子。”

猴子？听着不像是个真名。

李飞：“李飞。”

猴子说：“老郑告诉我了。”

这会天已经黑沉了，又或者是树把余下的那点光都吸了个干净。网站上已经写着，没有网络，有电视。电视是老式的，像个盒子，只收得到中央台和本地的几个频道。猴子给他把电视打开就进了厨房，李飞拿着遥控器来回换了好几次，最后停在一个播本地新闻的，某某镇申报自然遗产成功，新农村文化建设获得喜人成果云云。

厨房里响了叮的一声，猴子端着一个菜出来。过了一会又响一声，猴子再去端一个菜出来。

还都盛在保温盒里，样子不甚新鲜。

再一想，猴子本来也就以为他不会来。而且李飞并不讨厌这样的饭菜，他早就失去了对外卖的逆反心。

饭是现焖的，牙黄色的籼米，干干的，有点硌牙。

饭吃到一半，外面隐约有些声音。猴子说：“下雨了。”

于是李飞听出来这是雨被一片再一片的叶子分走的声音。

略清晰一些的，二楼的阳台上面有个棚子，雨水击在上面，颇响。

猴子说：“正好，老郑刚把空调的滤网拆出来，我还没来得及洗。下雨了凉快，你将就一下。”

客厅只有一个吊扇，挂在他们头顶上呜呜地转着。

李飞：“那你呢？”

“我？”猴子说，“我就是这里的，习惯了。”

李飞从眼角瞄了他一眼，看他的样子，确实像当地人。

吃完了饭没有什么事可做，李飞也不想看电视。他想着要给民叔发个消息报平安，手机信号却在无法接收和一格之间来回跳动。猴子说山上的信号比镇里的还差，一般都靠打电话。座机。

李飞跑到二楼的阳台上才好不容易把短信发出去。雨将停，从棚子的边沿滴滴答答落下来些水滴。这个搭棚子的阳台就在他住的房间外面。

他也终于收到了老郑发来的短信，说法和猴子说的别无二致。

猴子说电热水器的水烧一次只够一个人洗，让他先洗。他洗完了就躺在床上发呆，包里塞了本书，也没有心思拿出来看。他一点都不困，但终究疲倦，不知不觉睡了过去。

忽然哗地一声，像有人兜头往他脸上泼了一大盆水。他惊醒过来，在黑暗里怔忡了一会，再醒悟声音是从外面传进来的。

塑料布的棚子经不住，哪一片布歪下来，抖落了一整棚的雨水下去。

外面的天很黑，雨才停，看不到什么星星。不知道几点了，但他能从阳台看见一层的灯光透上来。脸上没有被人泼水，他莫名地觉得安心，又睡了过去。

再醒来，天已经快亮了。自他进警校，无论几点睡，醒几乎都是在这个时间醒，醒了就再也睡不着了。他走到阳台上，阳台正对前院，朝着山下，也朝着镇子，朝着正升起的太阳。所以山上的天黑得很早，亮得也很早。

他看到猴子躺在院子里的一张竹榻上，那竹榻做得像个椅子，底下有一截能搁脚。猴子的脚丫子从竹榻末端恣出来，头歪着，脸贴着竹榻，不知道是不是睡着了。

李飞蹑手蹑脚下楼，走到院子里。阳台正下方有一滩水，还没干，他小心地绕过去。

走近了一看，猴子没睡着。

而且他像早知道李飞正走过来。山上的早晨很凉，像一丝一丝的凉气落下来沾到了身上。他还穿着那一身，黑背心，短裤，有纹身的那只手臂扶着竹榻的扶手，手指抠着一个竹节，说：“醒了？”

李飞站在他旁边，同他一起看着前方，像那里有什么。其实没有什么，只有树，没完没了。

李飞说：“嗯。”

猴子：“想好去哪儿没？”

李飞：“就待在这儿。”

“好，回头我跟老郑说一声。”猴子说，“那今天呢？”

李飞：“去镇里。”

他本来就规划好了。有那么几个景点，总要去转一转。

猴子一边站起来一边打了个哈欠，他的皮肤湿漉漉的，像吸满了山上的凉气，又像落了一层露水。他往屋里走，绕过了棚子下面的那滩水。李飞跟着他进去，见他揉着眼睛打着哈欠在厨房点煤气灶，煮一锅东西。

他又走出来，从客厅沙发旁边的小茶几下的抽屉里拿出一个厚皮的红本子，又从里面摸了一只圆珠笔。

他把那个本子翻开，在上面写着什么。

李飞凑近了看。猴子的字写得龙飞凤舞，这绝不是夸赞，因那些字不是龙，也不是凤，反而是一蓬一蓬的野草，要从本子上的一个个十字格子里挣出去。字当然不会挣出去，猴子写的字有那个劲。

他还提笔忘字，咬着圆珠笔的尾巴想了一会没想起来，啧了一声。

李飞说：“我来写吧。”

他接过笔和本子，写上几时几分入住。这个本子是老郑用来登记住客和记事用的。

他常年累月写报告，字比猴子的工整些，虽然说不上好看，也方方正正。

猴子又回厨房了，从里面飘来一阵奶的香味与茶的香味。还有烤面包。李飞将本子往前翻，入住的人不多，往前翻几页就到了去年，再翻就到了前年，总有几句差不多的内容，写，入梅了，出梅了。

山上的梅雨季，不像东山那样闷得人透不过气，而是湿、重。

连着满山的树的绿也跟着湿了、重了。

猴子把早饭端出来。一大锅奶茶盛到两个碗里，一个白底蓝花，一个有绣绿叶的红牡丹，金黄的烤面包，盛在搪瓷的盘子上，旁边摆着塑料小盒的方便果酱。再结合就餐的环境，不伦不类。

猴子在滋滋地煎荷包蛋，问：“你要放酱油还是撒盐？”

李飞：“撒盐。”

猴子伸手去摸盐罐子。他困得迷迷瞪瞪的，手在煤气灶前面墙壁的几层架子上摸来摸去，摸了半天没摸到盐，还差点把一堆瓶瓶罐罐都打翻了。

李飞在客厅看不下去了，走过去帮他把盐罐子拿下来。架子好几层，盐搁在第二高的那层，他一伸手就拿到了。

他把盐塞到猴子手上。

猴子连谢都不谢，手一抖把盐往下洒。李飞差点去把盐罐子抢回来。猴子的手又翻上来。

到吃的时候，盐没洒多，但奶茶甜得发齁。

李飞喝一口皱一下眉头，猴子倒是簌簌地喝下去一整碗。

喝完了，猴子又打了个哈欠，对李飞说：“你去镇里，有个叫旺旺的餐馆，你看你要吃什么，炒了带回来。你说是老郑屋里的，他们会记账。”

李飞险些要笑。说管食宿，原来食是要他去打包啊。

“反正你要下山的嘛。”

猴子讲话有点像小孩子。

“那你呢？”

“我去睡一会。待会我要到出去，回来之前记得先打个电话。”

他不管李飞，自己走回一楼一间屋子。

李飞独自沿着路下山。

白天的山不同，稍加明亮，看着清新可爱一些。但仅止于眼前。往远了看，浓墨重彩，一笔一划交叠着，深的地方，洇都洇不开，李飞不过是站在边缘油墨泛开的地方。

他顺着路，就像顺着笔划间一道细细的留白，慢慢走到了山下。

镇子到了白天也醒过来。昨天下了雨，今天云散了，出了太阳。水被蒸腾到空气中，其实不比下雨时更不湿润，但家家户户已经趁着梅雨季难得的晴天把衣服都晒了出来。有的拉了根绳挂在窗户外面，有的晒在阳台上，旁边坐着个女人，头上包着毛巾，拿着一个很长的烟袋在抽，时不时在阳台的栏杆上敲一下。

锵。锵。李飞从一堆床单被单裤衩胸罩下面穿过镇子，路上遇到一个骑摩托车的年轻人，问他是不是要去景区，最后谈好了十五块钱把他载过去。

十五块肯定多了。李飞一个月赚两千八，十五块还是给得起的。这年轻人赚了这十五块却格外高兴。李飞觉得没什么不好。

景区就是爬山，路过的小溪涧和瀑布还有点看头，雕塑什么的，所谓的古文明象征，则一看就是现代造的，估计还得是水泥的，造了之后就丢在这里，如今水泥外面的漆都掉了，太上老君平白少了两撮胡子。

李飞觉得没意思。他不知道还有什么有意思。

他又沿着那一道道阶梯走回去，自己走回镇上，没走太久。到了镇子才是午饭刚过，他又看到那个在电线杆上贴东西的男人，但一晃就没影了。

他找到了那家旺旺餐馆。镇子不大，主路就一条，一应商业全部集中在这条路上。

餐馆的门大敞着，有个男人搬了把椅子靠着敞开的门扇睡觉，口水都流出来了。李飞从他身边走进店里，一个老板娘样子的女人招呼他：“吃饭啊，几个人？”

“打包带走。”李飞复述猴子的话，“是老郑家要的。”

老板娘将菜单递给他，转头去推那个睡在门口的男人，把人推得一歪，险些摔在地上。

“死狗东西，起来炒菜！猴子要的！”

男人嘟哝着走去了后厨，看着十分迷糊的样子，倒利落，不一会把李飞要的三个菜炒出来了。

李飞说要打电话，老板娘教他到隔壁又隔壁卖烟的地方去打，又说帮他打了，省得他花两块钱。

李飞道谢，老板娘笑嘻嘻的。

不下雨时的太阳炽烈，从餐馆的门口刺进来，晒得一片地板明晃晃地发亮。男人离了后厨又去把椅子搬进来，贴着日光的边缘靠在一张桌子上睡着了。

李飞顶着太阳往回走，不一会就被晒得冒汗。等近了山，绿荫渐多，渐渐不觉得热，直到浑身一凉，抬头从树叶的间隙看到云又聚了起来，才发现又要下雨了。

五月天是孩儿脸。

山路一圈一圈绕着山向上爬。李飞出门时忘了带伞，他也不指望猴子会来接他，盼望能在下雨之前赶回去。

没走多久，路边的树丛似是蠕动了一下，李飞敏锐地往那处看，就见树枝分开，钻出来两个孩子。

一高一矮，一男一女，高的男孩子把矮的女孩子牵着，见到李飞，似乎被吓了一跳，女孩子立刻躲到男孩子的身后。

李飞总觉得自己该说句话，就说：“你们来山上玩？别钻树林，小心绊着。”

男孩子不服气，一昂下巴，指着身后钻出来的地方说：“有路的。”

怕李飞不信，他还把矮些的灌木的叶子扳开给李飞看。确实有一条小路，埋在树丛里了，但修得很平整。

接着，他就像赢了李飞一回，得意起来了，推一推躲在自己身后的女孩子。那小女孩羞怯怯地走出来，男孩子又推了她一把，她走过来，把手上的一捧东西递给李飞。

李飞接过来，是一捧果子，红的黄的，很新鲜，刚摘下来。

“谢谢。”李飞对小女孩温声说，“快下雨了，你们赶紧回家吧。”

两个孩子对视一眼，一起笑出来。这笑古怪，像嘲笑，又像有什么阴谋得逞了。

李飞摸不着头脑。

小孩子们往山下去了。天愈发灰，李飞掂量了下，往树丛埋住的那条小路上走去。

小路不像山路是绕着的，而是直上直下，石头磨得很好，打湿了也不滑脚，李飞走着觉得比在山路上绕来绕去舒畅多了。半途中视野突然矮了一块，李飞看过去才发现那原来是个湖，在山的背面。

山上的树已经很绿了，那座湖却比树还要绿，还要沉，仿佛有质，像一大块最浓最浓的绿玉翡翠，嵌在山体里，连山都被坠着要沉了下去。

湖边的一圈没有树，仿佛树也知道不能和这座湖比，自动地退开。

李飞只望了一眼，就被这湖的绿浓得发昏，眼睛前面的绿纷纷动了起来，搅成一个个漩涡，往那个湖流去。他赶紧避开视线。

心里却始终突突地跳着。小路半道上岔了出去，李飞顺着往外走，没想到直通老郑那间屋子的后院。

李飞的心一直挤在嗓子眼乱跳，气温降下去了，他汗出如浆，莫名地有种感觉，绕到前院。屋门没锁，他不出声地靠近了，贴在上面。

他听到有人在说话。

低低的，两个人，不会少于两个人，但都不是猴子。

心猛地一迸，从嗓子眼里迸了出来，原本被堵住的血往外喷涌，他推开门冲了进去。一头的昏沉，又像发了狂。

只可惜热血涌到一半就被一下子砸在他后脑砸了回去，他跟着眼前一黑，接着就什么都不知道了。


	2. Chapter 2

“喂。”

有个人就在他耳朵边上叫他。

“喂。”

“听到了。”李飞还当是蹲守监视的同事叫他起来换班，“已经醒了。”

醒转的那一刻，他才想起自己的同事死的死，走的走，没剩下几个。

又是谁在叫他呢？

一睁眼，脸上面就悬着一张脸。

李飞被吓了好大一跳。

他想起身，后脑这才作痛起来。他抬手去摸，摸到手上黏黏糊糊，心凉了半截，再一闻酸酸甜甜的，原来是小孩子给他的那些果子。

猴子抱着膝盖，打包的三个菜还搁在旁边。他对李飞说：“我回来就看见你倒在玄关，你搞什么？”

像李飞会昏倒都是李飞的错。

李飞张了嘴，又闭上。他本来要说自己昏倒前发生的事，又觉得那时十分不清醒，连自己都不能确定那些事是不是真的发生了。

他只好问：“为什么不锁门？”

猴子：“我就到后面去摘个菜，锁什么门？”

他站起来，一只手拎着一个兜子，另一只手把李飞打包的那三个菜也拎起来，走去了厨房。李飞自己从地上爬起来之后走到沙发边坐下。他摸着自己的后脑发愣。那里有一个鼓包。

猴子的声音从厨房里传出来：“你是不是摘山上的果子吃了？”

李飞含糊地应了一声。

猴子说：“那个果子不能吃。山上自己长的东西都不能吃。吃了发昏。你算好，以前有人跑到山上摘了一堆吃，最后只好送到省城去洗胃。”

李飞想果子明明是小孩子给他的，就问：“那你们也不吃？”

猴子说：“我们晓得哪些可以吃。”

从厨房里溢出一股香气，李飞听到灶上有东西咕噜咕噜在响。

猴子喊他去厨房拿个垫子摆在桌子上，然后端出来一大锅汤。汤还在滚，香气扑鼻，奶白奶白的，浮着一块块连皮煎过的鱼肉。

猴子连着两天让他吃打包的菜，他还以为猴子不会做饭呢。

猴子：“没怎么放盐，嫌淡自己加。”

说着走回厨房，在那个高高的架子上摸盐罐子。

他又做了一个凉拌菜。李飞看着猴子在厨房把菜洗了洗，择了择，拿一个大碗调凉拌的汁，想不起来先放什么后放什么，差点把碗打翻了，李飞扑哧一声笑出来。

猴子回头瞪了他一眼，拿油把葱蒜辣椒一爆，浇在菜上。

牙黄色的籼米，凉拌的山菜，鱼汤，打包来的三个菜也是当地的特色。李飞的食欲被勾起来了，先舀了一碗鱼汤，问：“鱼是哪来的？”

“湖里的。”猴子说。

李飞已经把碗都端到嘴边了，又放下来，问：“山上的？”

“煮熟了就没事。”猴子喝了一口鱼汤，拿起盐罐子往碗里倒盐。“你吃。死不了。”

碗口上蒸腾着白色的雾气，扑到猴子的脸上。李飞这才看见，他左眼的眼皮上有一颗痣，小小的一个黑点，藏在眉毛下面。雾一蒸，那个黑点动了动，忽然啪嗒掉下来，掉在猴子裸着的手臂上，一拱一拱，钻进皮肤里面，留下一个不冒血的洞。

他赶紧揉揉眼睛。哪里有什么痣掉下去了？猴子低头喝汤，那颗痣藏进了眉毛的阴影里。

李飞也喝了一口汤。鱼汤很鲜，而且爽口得很。凉拌菜虽辣，让人忍不住要去夹下一筷子。这顿饭吃得很惬意。

吃完饭猴子问李飞：“你明天还下山吗？”

李飞正又盛了一碗鱼汤在喝，没有立刻答。

猴子也没有再问。

到临睡前，猴子说：“你要是下山，就早一点去，能赶上过早。过八点半他们就不卖早点了。”

又说：“要是下山，顺便帮我买点东西，我给你从房钱里面扣。”

又说：“滤网洗好了，给你装上了。”

李飞说：“下雨的话我就不下山了。”

猴子说：“最早也要明天中午才下得下来。”

果然，一整夜雨都没能下来，到第二天早上天还堆着云，见不到阳光。李飞去拍猴子的门，猴子爬起来给他找了一个手电筒。

又给了他一把长柄的伞。猴子说：“路滑，你小心点。”

并不是担心李飞的安全，而是叫他不要滑倒了，免得给自己添麻烦。

李飞把伞当作手杖，举着手电下山去了。

路上他想起自己小时候也用的是这样长柄的雨伞。雨伞是他外公的，在他小的时候，立起来比他还长。伞布是黑色的尼龙布，覆在银色的伞骨上面，底下连着一整根木头的伞柄。他不记得伞柄是不是一整根的木头，但底下手握着的地方一定是木头的，雕成一个鹰头的形状。用得太久，鹰的轮廓已经被磨损掉了，黑乎乎的。

他的外公在他记事之前就已经去世了。和他母亲约摸是先后，不知道谁先谁后。

他的外婆是个不爱说话的人。广东的夏季多雨，他外婆会把伞提前立在门口，靠在门边上，然后去忙自己的事，在厨房里为他做早饭，煮牛奶。李飞吃完早饭，抹干净嘴，背上书包走到门口，伞就立在那里。有的时候天气预报报了但没有下雨，或者雨还没下，或者已经停了，他走在路上的时候就把雨伞当作手杖，比他还高，还长，当然不是用来走路，而是一甩，长长地甩出去，甩到空中抛出一道弧线，落在他身后，他再一抬手，把伞提到面前来，重新再甩出去。如果雨已经下过了，地面就会有浅浅的水洼。他故意把伞从水洼中间甩过去，水也就跟着飞起来，有时溅到前后的行人身上。他外婆看到了会说他两句。

他一边想着这些事，一边走到了山下。

云层反而变薄了一点。李飞在一个摊子上吃了一碗拌面，旁边墙上贴着的招贴画说着这碗面的前世今生，五百年的历史，受过哪个皇帝的褒奖云云。李飞吃不出个所以然。吃完了，他照计划去拜访另一个景点。

是昨天载他的那个年轻人介绍给他的。镇子四周都是山，其中一座山上有溶洞，还有瀑布。

这里的自然风光多半沾点水，山水山水嘛。每一座山都有点什么，或者一道溪涧，或者瀑布，或者在溶洞里流淌的小河，唯独老郑家的那座山没有。哦，有湖。

上山要收一道钱。天气阴，瀑布暗沉沉的，喷出一些雪白的泡沫，阴天下面看着也是灰的。

进溶洞又收一道钱，收钱的人旁边摆着一条小船，上面装模做样放了一个橹。其实船底下有一条金属轨道，李飞坐到船上，收钱的那个人就按下一个按钮，船震了两下才突突地开出去。

外头的天阴，进了溶洞反而不觉得了。就听到瀑布的水声还在响，是山上积的雨水还没有流完。溶洞里面栓着一串一串的彩灯泡，红、绿、蓝，钟乳石垂下来，将将从人头顶掠过去，上面慢慢滑下来的水就落到了人身上，闪烁着红、绿、蓝色的光，也落到水里。

水滴落水的声音显得极静，而瀑布轰轰的响声极远。李飞看着一整片垂下来的钟乳石，中间亮着彩灯，被投出来的许多影子又都纠缠在了一起，红红绿绿蓝蓝。像什么？像一个倒悬的地狱。

船载着他，从地狱里驶了出去。

轨道的尽头就是他一开始出发的地方。李飞下了船，收钱的那个人在发呆，对他说了一句：“雨要下来了。”

说得真准。李飞本还打算去吃饭，一进镇子雨就下来了，他只来得及躲到路边的屋檐下。

站在屋檐下面他才想起来，自己有伞啊。

他又站了一会。伞握在手上。雨越来越大，眼看没伞是走不了了。他做了个姿势，要撑开伞，房子拐角的地方有个影子闪了闪，他转身，手掐着肩膀把躲在那里的人抓出来。

是他刚来的时候看到的那个往电线杆上贴纸的男人。李飞皱着眉头，问：“你为什么跟踪我？”

雨太大了，哗哗直响，恶狠狠憋了一个晚上加一个早上那样的大。

李飞左右张望，把男人拖进了旁边的一家网吧里。

他把身份证给门口的人看。门口的人也没细看。没什么人，李飞捡了角落里的一个卡座把人连推带拉搡进去。

那男人怕了，连声叫嚷：“你不敢打我！你不敢打我！”

李飞在他对面坐下。

男人又不怕了，说：“你不敢打我。”

他说：“你是跟着猴子的，还是跟着唐僧的？”

李飞挑了一下眉毛。

“你肯定是跟着唐僧的。”男人得出了结论，“你们几个都听他的，我知道。”

他从裤子的兜里掏出一个东西，是一张揉皱了的纸。男人把它展开，纸竖着，被中间的一行字分为上下两截，“寻人启事”，上半截是四个人的合影，下半截是一张证件照。

是一个小女孩。

他的手指戳在那张证件照上，把脸都戳没了，李飞看到他说话的时候喷出来的吐沫星子。

“我姑娘，你们拐跑了，对不对？我亲生的姑娘，她妈也不晓得吃了你们什么迷药，把我姑娘给到你们手里，狗日的贱婊子……”

男人骂起来，嘴角跟着抽动。李飞咳了一声。

男人的手指越发用力，几乎要把纸抠破了，把脸抠成一个洞。

“你们哄她妈说要给她治病。治麻批。医院都说治不好你们能治好，见了老子的鬼……把我姑娘弄到哪里去了？算了，我亲生的姑娘丢到你们手里头了，我就是要也要不回来。但是她是我亲生的，我去报警，警察肯定要管的，是不是？”

“你们怕警察。你们是在重庆犯了事才跑回来的，我晓得。”

他有几分得意。

“我不是要跟你们过不去……但姑娘是我亲生的，生了病，还被你们拐跑了，我亲生的啊。”

“我不是她妈，我不是那么好糊弄。你们跑回来，不就是要从山上搞东西？这几年，草叶子值钱。那个什么阿拉伯茶，现在卖得贵得很。你们卖多少？”

他看向李飞的眼睛简直要透出光来，像一匹饿慌了的狼的眼睛。

“我姑娘都丢了，我也没把你们怎么样。大家都不容易，交个朋友嘛，我可以帮你们找下家……”

李飞听不下去了，站起来往外走。

他直直地冲进了雨，雨浇在他头上，他想起来自己还有把伞，大约拉在网吧了。但他不想回去。旺旺餐馆离这里不远，他冒雨跑了几十米，跑过去，点了菜，在店里呆坐着。

老板娘拿了毛巾给他，又要借伞给他。李飞谢绝了。雨那么大，不知道要下多久，而他就这么枯坐着。炒菜的时候雨竟然就停了，泼天的雨幕三下两下收了回去，只剩下几滴雨水顺着檐口往下滴。李飞心里头的怒气也跟着没了踪影。但就像雨，并没有消失，只是被收在了云里。云并没有散，仍旧沉沉地压在天上。

菜很快就炒好了。李飞又按照猴子说的去超市买了东西，一袋装的切片面包，方便面，火腿肠，果酱。

他拎着这些东西上山，走到半路又想起来伞还在网吧里。

上山之前，他去卖烟的店打了电话，花了六块钱。第一个打给老郑，接电话的是老郑的女儿，说老郑做了手术在休息。李飞问她猴子，她说没听老郑提起这个人。

第二个打给他以前的同事。这个同事没调到广州市以前跟他也是很熟的，李飞托他帮个忙。同事答应了，说但是跨省，也不在一个系统，查也不一定能查到什么。

李飞只说会再给他打电话。

第三个打给猴子，说自己要回去了。猴子问他记不记得买东西，东西买齐了没有。

一点也不把他当作客人。

回到山上的屋子里，猴子看他浑身湿淋淋的，又看不到伞，便催着他去洗澡。

“刚烧好水，你赶紧去。”

他从李飞的手上把超市的塑料袋接走了。他的手也湿淋淋的，像也淋了雨。

浴室里用帘子把淋浴间隔出来，墙壁上挂着塑料架子，用来放肥皂、洗发水，等等。李飞注意到肥皂盒子的背面有一条粉红色的橡皮筋。兴许是哪个住客落在那里的。

他洗完澡出去，猴子正在客厅看电视，一边看一边择菜。他坐在一个小板凳上，腿叉着，换了一件白色的背心穿，这件背心比他的身形大很多，每每因他的动作在他肩膀的曲线上滑动，背心的领口摆荡，露出来几分总被遮住的颜色较浅的肌肤。

李飞默不作声地走过去，站在他身后。猴子就像没有发觉，依旧低着头择菜。李飞能从他的领口看进去，看见比较白的胸脯，上面有两个小小的乳尖。

“猴子。”李飞叫了一声。

猴子手一抖，一串有洞的叶子从他手上掉在下面的塑料袋里。猴子回头骂了他一句：“吓老子一跳！”

骂完又正过头去了。李飞把他毛绒绒的后脑勺盯着，说：“你们镇里……有毒品吗？”

猴子把菜放下了，整个上本身转过来，颇觉古怪地看了他一眼。

“没听说过。”

李飞硬邦邦地说：“我来之前看到网上有人发帖。”

他很不会说谎，一眼就能看穿。李维民是这么说的。他外婆也是这么说的。

“哦。”猴子嗤了一声，“不是跟你讲山上的东西不能吃？说的就是这。吃多了发昏，再吃多了就发梦。”

李飞问：“那你们镇里的人不吃吗？”

猴子说：“以前也吃，偶尔吃着玩玩。这几年生活好了，谁吃这个。”

李飞说：“那也会有不好的时候。”

猴子又把择菜的动作停下来，转过来看着他：“你什么意思？跟你说，就这座山上的东西，离了这座山就没用了，也只这一季，过了季也没用了。再说，也就是发梦，总是要醒的。”

李飞说：“那要是不愿意醒呢？”

猴子说：“你有病吧？”

李飞说：“你认识一个叫唐僧的吗？”

猴子倒不生气了。菜择完了，他把择出来的茎和叶子都用竹撮箕撮起来，盛到厨房去。李飞跟在他后面。猴子把菜倒进滚开的水里面烫，他说：“唐僧是我兄弟。”

他问：“你听谁说的？”

李飞没有答。猴子兀自说了下去。

说他们是兄弟四个，唐僧是大哥，就按照去西天取经的师徒四人来排，除了唐僧他最大，所以他是猴子。说唐僧和他一样是这里的人，从小就认识的。八戒是山背后那个村子的。只有沙僧，是个正正经经的外地人，有时候听他们谈家乡，会觉得插不上话。四人约好了要趁好的时节回来一趟。后来四个人因故分开，他就先回来了。

似乎是在说他住在山上，住在这栋房子里，替老郑看着，也是在等他的三个兄弟。

李飞问：“那他们什么时候来？”

“来不了了。”猴子说，“都死了。”

他将烫得蜷缩起来的菜叶从滚水里捞出来。几片叶子避开了笊篱在锅子里翻动，倏地浮上来。几个名字也从李飞心底比心还深的地方浮上来。

又被他摁着，一个个地摁了回去。

猴子不再说话，似乎对话要进行不下去了。李飞说：“明天还会下雨吗？”

猴子往窗外瞥了一眼，从重重的树影后面露出来灰呼呼的天。猴子说：“不好说。快出梅了。”

又说：“要是不下雨，我带你在山上转一转。”

李飞问：“山上有什么？”

猴子说：“有个湖。”

他要李飞把垫子拿到客厅去了。他又煮了一锅鱼汤，扑扑的汤腾起来一股一股的暖白气，往人脸上冲。

李飞把垫子拿过去，又走回来，从第二高的那层架子上把盐罐子拿下来。

他对猴子说：“这种东西你就找个顺手的地方放着。”

猴子嗯了一声。

第二天没有下雨，天还稍微地晴了一点。有点子光落下来，树叶便分外地翠绿，绿得人舌根都是涩的。其实山上有什么，只有树，猴子带着李飞从屋子所在的地方往上攀，到了山顶，他说到山顶了，李飞也看不出来。山顶也被树埋起来。这山不怎么高，就是前后左右地没完没了。

猴子又带着他下去，从山的背面，绕另一条路。路一圈一圈地沿山绕着向下，通到那个湖边。李飞记得那种浓郁的绿，使他不大愿意往那边去。猴子也不往那边走了，停在稍远的地方，指着有一点远的，比他们要低一些的湖面。

“下雨别过去，有瘴气。”

“和吃的一样，吸进去要出事。以前说吸到瘴气死了的也有。”

李飞想问他那鱼是哪来的。

他没这么问，而是问：“你多大了？”

猴子问：“你多大了？”

李飞报了个数，猴子说：“比你大。”

“看不出来。”李飞说，“真看不出来。”

猴子说：“你是干嘛的？”

“警察。”

“哦。”

李飞侧过头看他，结果看到他笑了一下。

“怎么？”

“没怎么。”猴子撇撇嘴，“就觉得难怪。屁话多。”

李飞也笑了。

在山上转一圈也转了半天，后半天李飞待在屋子里，把带着的书拿出来看。到日暮的时候，他把书放下，走到了阳台上。前院面着东南，因而只在视野的边角见得到一点霞光，其余的天空都只是被余晖映出来的赭色，山上的树木仅余着形状与轮廓，化成了一团团暗色的影子，铺满了山。

那一团团的影子里，竹榻也显得不甚清楚，十分模糊。上面躺着的人亦然。

李飞从二楼探出头去，叫：“猴子！”

猴子动了动，或许是拧着脖子在朝这里看。

李飞说：“明天我要下山。”

他是用喊的，空气还是湿的，好像不喊，话沾了水，半途就掉在地上了，传不出去了。

猴子也喊：“中午下雨，你要去就早上去。”

李飞喊：“好！”


	3. Chapter 3

李飞知道猴子在骗他。

猴子不高。老郑也不高。没有人会把盐放在自己够不着的地方。

从山上回来的时候两个人衣服都被水汽打湿了，前后脚冲了个澡。趁着猴子冲澡的时候，李飞溜进了他的卧室。里面有个木头的大衣柜，李飞小心地打开，一打眼，看到靠在柜门后面那个印着卡通图案的粉红色书包。

还有几套衣服，都挂起来了，男人穿的样式，大小都不一样，不是一个人的。

他拿手机把书包拍了下来，然后悄悄退出去。

他想把照片给同事发过去，但信号不好，去网吧发邮件又怕同事看不到，总要先说一声。到了卖烟的地方，他还是先给老郑打了一个电话。

电话是老郑接的。李飞和他通过话，记得他的声音。

“喂。”

“您好，我是李飞。”

“哦，哦，是你。不好意思啊，我明天就叫我姑娘把订金退给你。”

“订金？”

“是我不好，没跟你说清楚。猴子的事我也没跟我姑娘说。他就是帮我看房子的，你要是有什么不满……”

“没有。”李飞说，“我没有不满。”

老郑像松了一口气：“哦，哦，那就好。你前天连着给我姑娘来两个电话，她不晓得你已经到了，以为你是看了网站打过来的。我也没跟她说清楚。”

李飞打断他。

“两个电话？”他问。

“对啊。她是跟到她家家家爹在省城长大的，是后来你报了身份证她才想起来要去网站上头查，就……”

李飞含含糊糊地把电话挂了。问守摊子的人：“前天，除了我，还有谁打过电话？”

守摊子的婆婆收了他两块钱，把眼睛一翻：“你们不是一起的？”

李飞转头就往山上走。

他走得很急。他这个人，只有不好的预感特别的准，使他比别人更适合当警察。但这不算什么好事。不好的预感一旦准了，就容易应验。

他赶到半山腰，迎面看到一上一下的两个人。下山的是猴子，走着那条李飞知道而猴子不知道他知道的小路，手里提着一包东西。上山的是那个男人，悄悄跟在猴子后面。

李飞一看就知道他身上藏了武器。多半是枪。

他放轻了呼吸，跟住男人。

就要下雨了，猴子却径往湖边去。

途中，李飞并不是没有按住男人的机会。他没有这样做。原因么，有一些是好奇，更多的是焦急，他迫不及待地要知道猴子到湖边去干什么。他觉得那里一定有什么，他不好的预感一向很准。

猴子到了湖边，把那一大包东西放下。

男人伏在离猴子不远的一丛灌木里。

李飞伏在男人身后的树影下。

他见着了一副奇景。

一个人，正从湖里爬出来。他未着寸缕，看得出是一个男人，从湖里爬出来，更像是滑出来，钻破了水面，靠到了岸上。他的皮肤滑溜溜的，往下滴水。隔着这么远，李飞看得不是特别清楚，但他觉得那不像人的皮肤，而像鱼皮，颜色也不近乎人，反而有种冰冷的感觉。

猴子走上去和那个人说话。

这个人是从哪里来的？不可能是从湖里来的。湖里怎么会有人。但不是从湖里来的又能是从哪里？如果不是从湖里来的，怎么会这样冒出来？

他是谁？他和猴子是什么关系？他们在说什么？这一切的一切，究竟是怎么一回事？

太多太多问题一下子涌到了李飞的脑子里，带着血一起往上冲，令他陷入了昏恍。下雨了。起雾了。是下雨了。雨声落在密密的叶子上不显得，湖面朝天敞开着，上面飘着的却也不是雨，而是一片飘渺的雾气，湖是一大块浓浓的绿，是一张口，吐着烟气。

烟气漫了上来，把四周都盖住。

李飞看到，借着这遮掩，原本伏在灌木丛里的男人动了。

他掏出了一直藏在怀里的东西。李飞觉得血还在自己的头颅里面滚，心也发紧，但仍咬咬牙跟了上去。他看到男人绕到了李飞与湖里来的人的侧面。这么近了，李飞认出来了，那是那张四人合影中的一人，站在猴子的右手边，很高。

男人蹿出树林，朝湖里来的人扑过去。

一下，他就把那个人扑倒了，手里握着的枪顶在那个人的头上。那个人抓住了枪。男人的眼睛瞪得老大，嘴咧得已经不像是在笑，满面狰狞的神色。那个人比他还狠，手抓着枪不放。这样的人可以是亡命徒。

两个人都挣扎着，猴子不敢轻易上去，所以他看到了李飞。

忽然轻轻的一声响，一个东西从地上正争夺着枪的两人手中掉了下来。

又默不作声地滚走了。

猴子突然发了狂。枪还被男人握在手上，他也不管、不顾，朝那里扑过去。男人也被吓呆了，枪从手里落下。猴子手中握着的石头砸在他的脑袋上，没有声音，雨愈发大了。男人来不及作声就倒下了，开头还能抱着头挣动两下，猴子一下一下地砸他，他渐渐地也就不动。血从他身下流出来。

李飞这才反应过来，冲上去抓住了猴子。

他吼：“好了！再打他就死了！”

猴子的手腕被他紧紧地攥在手里，挣脱不了。他的长相很小，李飞说他看不出来比自己大，没说错。那张脸上的颧骨很高，会显得脸颊像鼓起来，现在两个黑白分明的眼睛掠过颧骨瞪着李飞，恶狠狠地瞪着。他就是要那个男人死。

李飞更加不敢放开他。

雨下得更大了，雾更浓，空气被雾占据了一部分，仿佛正变得稀薄。李飞觉得力气在渐渐地消失，他又怕猴子挣脱出去。他的头又很昏。那个从湖里来的人已经站了起来。男人的枪被他夺了下来，远远地扔到了树丛里。他看着猴子，猴子终于松了手，石头落下去，本来就是岸边随便拾的一块石头，砸进被雨水稀释开的血里，咕咚。

一个东西被雨水带着滚了过来，刚刚才从争枪的二人手中落下。其实都发生得很快，却好像已经过了很久，而李飞因此失去了所有的力气。他瘫坐在血水里，看到那是一截手指，从根部齐齐地断开，翻卷着灰白发蓝的肉，却没有流血。一丝血都没有。

从湖里来的人在靠近湖的地方站着，他的手少了一根手指头。

李飞被噎住了，他突然觉得自己吸不到任何的空气，一股窒息的感觉控制了他的肺部。他张开嘴，却发不出声音。他连看都看不大清，或是雾把一切都遮住了，一切的恍惚之中，有一个东西贴住了他的唇，他便吻上去，希冀从里面吸取到一些氧气。

他尝到了一股酸甜的味道，从另一个口腔里度过来，一滑，就顺着他的喉咙滑下去了。他的头脑愈发地昏聩，但吻不能停止，就像他只指着这副贴住他的唇活着。眼前的黑从四面八方攀了上来，将他拽了下去，跌落时，他亦带着这个吻。

醒过来了，他才觉得这不真实，像个梦。

他躺在床上，天花板是白的，但不是干净的，挂了一个吊扇，日光灯管亮着一只半。民警在床旁边坐着，手里夹着一支烟。

烟没有点。他看着李飞，说：“你醒啦？”

说着，习惯性地把打火机掏出来，又塞回去。

李飞说：“没事，你抽吧。”

他说：“我也是警察。”

民警拿打火机点了烟，狠狠地吸了一口。

烟一下子短了一截。

“我们在山上找到你……还有那个男的。还有一把枪。”民警看着他，“究竟是怎么一回事？”

他把李飞看着，烟夹在手里，烟头有一蓬火，慢慢地把烟丝烤掉，烤出来尼古丁的香味，烟丝也变作了烟灰，逐渐在烟的一头越堆越长。

颤颤，巍巍。

“我不知道。”李飞坦诚，“我上了山，靠近那个湖，然后……所有的事情都像做梦。”

民警点头。烟灰抖了抖，掉下去了，烟也跟着掉下去了，落在水磨石的地板上。民警拿脚反复碾，把烟碾熄。

“不记得就算了……左右和你没关系。他非法持枪，不过山里头的土枪容易搞，他又没伤到人，还把头跌破了……待会我把他送到市医院去。”

民警像在自言自语，又像在说给李飞听。

他说：“你咧？”

李飞说：“我明天走。”

民警嘟囔着：“也好，也好。”

李飞没受伤，醒了就可以走了。他去办出院手续，民警说：“要不要给你找个车子？”

李飞说不用。

民警说：“那你可走快点，快下雨了。”

李飞记得伞还在网吧里。他去取了伞，沿着山路走到一半，果然下雨了。他一步步走上去，慢慢看到了老郑的屋子，屋门敞着，猴子站在那里看着他。

从厨房喷出来一股热的香气，鱼汤的香味满满地充塞住鼻腔。

他去拿垫子。猴子关了门。猴子端着鱼汤过来。他们在客厅的桌子边坐下。猴子给他盛了一碗汤，又给自己盛了一碗。盐罐子放在他们手边。

猴子端起汤来喝，眼泪顺着他的脸颊往下流，滴在鱼汤里。外面的雨下得哗啦哗啦响，他的眼泪落进鱼汤里，没有声响。

“喝吧。”他吸了吸鼻子，对李飞说，“再没有了。”

鱼汤沉默地流进了他们的肚子。雨也停了。

“碗就放着。”猴子招呼李飞跟着他走。

他们出了屋子，绕道屋子的后面，那里有个棚子，约等于是间储物室。猴子从里面提了两个袋子出来，是潜水的设备。他问李飞：“你会用吗？”

李飞点头。东山临着海，他常去潜水。

猴子引着他由小路到了湖边。山仍旧是绿的，树仍旧是绿的，湖仍旧是绿的，像不能被人破开。

猴子从怀里捡了一个纸包，扔给李飞。李飞接过来。猴子教他：“压在舌头下面，不要吞。不然水太冷了你受不了。”

李飞把纸包里头干果子一样的东西塞到舌头下面，问猴子：“那你呢？”

“我习惯了。”猴子回答。

他率先跳了下去，李飞紧跟在后面。进入水面的那一刻他有一种不安全感，仿佛进入了一个不该由人进入的地方。但猴子已经像一尾鱼一样游了出去。

他跟在后面。猴子游得很快。水果然是冷的，舌头底下压着的干果子又麻又呛，但变成了一股股暖意，把他的四肢躯干护住。

水面下几乎透不进光，他只能靠设备上的手电筒跟着猴子游。他忽然意识到猴子要在这里结果他太容易了。

猴子停了下来，并且向李飞打了一个停止的手势。他的手伸过来抓住了李飞，把李飞拖过去。一股暗流紧接着卷过来，把他们都卷了进去。这暗流很疾，卷着人七荤八素地不知道去向哪里。这湖竟然是这么的大。到一处地方猴子忽然努力从暗流里挣脱了出去，他逆着暗流的方向在游，李飞差点被他甩下了。

他们奋力地游着，直到钻进一个像水口一样的地方。暗流忽然没有了，一切静止下来，四周冰冷又安静，像进到了一块冰里面。

这是一个像洞穴的地方，竟然是有光的，一团一团的，蓝荧荧的，挂在四周的岩壁上。水中缓缓地游着一些小鱼、小虾似的生物，皆游得极缓慢，只有靠近他们钻进来的洞口，才会倏地被吸走。

那里有一块石板，只有雨水足够充沛，引起的暗流流速够快，水压差才会把这块石板压开，这一处靠地下水与湖相连的洞穴才会开放。那些被卷出去小鱼、小虾也得以到湖里生活。也许李飞喝的鱼汤里的鱼也是从这里出去的。

其余的鱼虾仍旧慢慢地游着。有些靠在岩壁上，就不再动了。再一看，都被一些透明像胶囊的物体裹住了，那淡淡的蓝光就是从胶囊上发出来的。

一个胶囊里面裹着两三只小鱼或小虾，一动不动，像是死了。其实透过半透明的身体能够看见血还在缓缓地流动，只是太缓慢了，就和静止了差不多。

也不知道这些小鱼或小虾已经在胶囊里待了多久。

还有一些海葵的触手一样的东西，也喷发着荧荧的蓝光。蓝光不停地融进水里，显得不存在了，其实应该还是存在的，不知道被水流带去何方，被山上的生物所吸收，变成了沉淀在里面的一种物质。只梅雨一季。过了这个季节，再也没有足够的雨水聚成暗流，石板因此关闭，这里又会成为一处与外界隔绝的洞穴。

猴子仍在往前游。

他几乎游到了洞穴的底端。洞穴在此处收紧，岩壁合在一处，仔细地看，微微起伏。

那些触手，那些胶囊，原来都是从岩壁上长出来的，而非攀附在上面。

原来他们是在一个硕大的生物的肚子里。

醒悟了如此骇人的事实，李飞反而极致的平静。他也猜到了自己会看到什么。猴子已经停下来了，他游到猴子身边，终于看清了尽头这些昏昏的阴影。

一个一个的人，躺在一个一个的胶囊里面，统一头在一边，脚在另一边，密密麻麻地排列成堆。

最靠外，有三大一小四个胶囊。最小的那个里面睡着一个扎双马尾辫的女孩子，另外三个睡了三个男人，有一个人少了一根手指，几根触手钻到了胶囊里面，贴着他的断指，轻轻蠕动，像从那上面开了一朵花。

他们的皮肤异常苍白，甚至，或者是因为四处触手的缘故，泛着一些蓝色。他们看起来没有在呼吸，但他们还是活着的，因这动物体内的某种物质，沉眠了，做着长长的、或许再不会醒来的梦。

除去猴子，这是唐僧、八戒、沙僧，还有据说被他们拐跑的小女孩。

猴子看着他们，而李飞转过去看着猴子。护目镜罩住了他的脸孔，李飞看不清楚，但李飞知道他在哭。

一个小鱼，碰到了蓝荧荧发着光的触手，被触手抓住了，慢慢拖到壁上去。小鱼并不反抗，逆来顺受了。

触手把它拖进一个胶囊里。

一切都是静静的。缓缓的。

没声，没息。

猴子打了个手势，示意他可以走了。

李飞蹬着水转过身，不留神被一根触手卷住了。触手还没有对他怎么样，他一时慌张，下意识把舌头底下压的那个东西咽了下去。

一时间本来吸在他皮肤上的寒意都扎了进来，这湖水真的冷得同冰一样。仿佛他的血一瞬间就被冻住，血管里堵满了吱吱作响的冰碴子，腑脏仿佛也冻结在了一切。就仿佛他已经死了。

他坐在一片黑暗中间。是坐着的。对面不远的地方有一张书案，古色古香，背后是个花格的窗子。这种花样是有意义的，家宅兴旺，平安和乐，这一类的。

桌子上点着一炉香。

从花格子窗透过来光，还有外面的景色。其实李飞不认得那是不是塔寨。他觉得是。那个人坐在书案后面，手里端着一只茶盏。

是赵嘉良，是钟素娟，是宋扬，是李维民，是蔡永强，是马雯是陈珂是水伯，是马云波是蔡军，至不济，是他广州那个同事也好啊。

偏偏都不是。

“怎么会是你？”

林耀东端着茶盏，说：“怎么会是我？”

他将茶盏放回书案上。茶盏放下去了，李飞的手跟着一沉。他摸得到。是一把枪。

“你不是很恨我吗？”

他是很恨。说恨都不够，只一个字，哪够呢？他这一辈子，他爸的一辈子，他妈的一辈子，说一个恨，就够了吗？那么多人，一个恨字就完了吗？

林耀东倒是好整以暇地等着。死刑执行了吗？应该还没有。司法程序没有那么快。

他不是不恨，是恨也不够。没有什么够。

他很累。

黑洞洞的枪口始终朝下垂着。林耀东倏尔叹了一口气。

真奇怪，李飞觉着这口气本来在他喉咙里，怎么最后从林耀东嘴里冒了出去。

景物渐渐消失了，变回一片黑暗。感官也都消失了。但李飞知道自己在往下落。思维也应当要消失的，还没有，快了，他累了。

他却触到一个温暖的东西。

温暖，才衬出他多么冷，血都冻住了。这世上总是有了一个才有另一个，就像从无中生出有。他突然发觉自己的冷的，是暗的，是死气沉沉的。因为有一个热的，亮的，活生生的东西挨着他。他奋然不顾地靠近过去，觉得不能松手。那一片黑暗，待在里面的时候不觉得有什么不好，比又冷又暗又死气沉沉的好，但他还是不愿待在里面，他宁可难受，因为怀里总还有一个这样的，热的，亮的，活生生的东西。

他磨蹭着，他挨挤着，他希望自己能够变成另一个身体的一部分，又希望另一个身体能变成他的一部分。他们应当交融在一起。他这样想。他们一起变得滚烫了，他们一起变得湿漉漉了，他们一丝缝隙都没有了，终于还是分开地两个，只是他每每往里探寻得更深一些，仿佛可以找到一个更嵌合的角度。他拥紧了，也被拥紧了，包裹住了，也被包裹住了。多么的软和暖。暗流卷着他们一起。他们在一起，一起坠进漩涡里，一起没完没了地上升又没完没了地下沉。他或许也哭了。


	4. Chapter 4

这是或不是一个梦，没有定论。并不是他不清醒。他知道这是一个梦，也知道这不是一个梦。这是可以并存的。

醒过来时，他的身体委顿在床上，盖着薄被，弯曲了一道弧线，似有另一个人应该填进来。

他走下了床，又走下了楼。天正要亮了。他去湖边时尚是午后，已经是又一天了。

猴子在厨房里做着早饭。

背心垮在他身上，遮住从脖子后面往下的一溜吻痕。李飞就站在厨房的门边看着。他知道自己不能再往前走了。

一袋切了片的面包也没有几片，只剩下了三片，猴子分了一分，一个人分到一片半，夹着果酱，配甜齁齁的奶茶。

李飞说：“待会我就走。”

“嗯。”猴子说，“我也要走了。”

就像他们约好了，其实没有。

猴子说：“刚好有车，顺便可以接上你。”

他让李飞在本子上写，几月几日，退房。李飞去拿行李，猴子在厨房里洗碗。喝鱼汤的碗，煮鱼汤的锅，都还没有洗。煮鱼汤的人还在湖里睡着，明年的梅雨他会醒来吗？还会像这样，趁着一场雨，石板又打开了，从湖里游出来，用湖里的鱼给他的兄弟煮一锅鱼汤。而他的兄弟也依旧在这里等着、守着。

还是说，都是一个不是梦的梦呢？

李飞下楼的时候猴子还在洗锅子。他没有打招呼，静静地拉开门走了。

第一天来的时候送他上山的皮卡在半山腰等着他。开车的换了一个人，说是老卢的儿子，就叫小卢。小卢很健谈，但是李飞不大有兴致，小卢就拧开了广播，和里面主持节目的DJ进行没有来往的对话。

广播开始报天气，小卢说：“出梅咯！夏天来咯！”

云彻底地散了，太阳金灿灿的，山路两旁的树木最为稀疏，便被太阳的金丝勾勒出了轮廓，仍旧是一片叶子叠在另一片叶子上面，一根树枝压着另一根树枝，一团团的枝叶挤在一起，越往深处，堆得越密，在高处的，在低处的，有一些青翠、娇嫩可爱的，往深了去，酽了的，结在一起的，各种各样的绿，混沌地交融在一起，说不清是一片一片，还是一块一块，又或者就是一整个，是一种绿，没有什么可以将之分离开，抹消掉。

唯独那座湖，趁皮卡拐弯的时候冒出来一角，被太阳一照，绿得发光，绿得发亮，就像真的宝石。其实阳光根本刺不进去的。

然后绿里面出现了一抹异色。

猴子淹没在树丛里，正顺着小路向下走。直上直下的路走着快，他都抄到李飞他们前面去了。那个粉红色的书包被他背在背上，便从满目的绿色里跳脱出来。他的手里还拎着一个蛇皮袋。

也许里面都是那三人的衣物，加上小女孩的书包，这里丢一点那里丢一点，警方无从追查只能放弃，确实是很好的手段。久而久之，这几个人就会被认定为已经死亡，其实与死亡是否有区别呢？

李飞看着他，分开了树丛，往下迈着步，走得很快。皮卡突突地从山路上掠过，一下子把他甩在了后面，李飞也只能从后视镜里看到他的倒影。

猴子或许朝这里看了一眼，或许没有。

后视镜里的景象模糊在一片绿色里，那倒影也随着淹没在了其中。

皮卡开到山下去了。

而满山的绿，还在轻轻地摇曳着。


End file.
